


Begin Again

by alexwritesfanfic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwritesfanfic/pseuds/alexwritesfanfic
Summary: Maybe this time, she can have it all.





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any of it's characters, even though I wish I did so I could make everyone gay.

Chapter One.

"Since when do you like parties?", Kara asks her sister through her phone.  
"Since never, but Maggie really likes parties and she feels like we should celebrate the fact that we just moved in together", Alex answers her with a sigh.  
"Oh Rao, you are so whipped", Kara chuckles, "good, I'll be there at 7 to help set everything up"  
"Great! Thanks, Kara, oh! and could you please get us some more beers when you are on your way?"  
"Yeah, no problem" Kara says. After that they both say their goodbyes and hang up. 

Kara is at CatCo right now, trying to focus on her new story. She really needs to get this done so she can leave early and help Alex out with the party. Now that she thinks about it, she wonders if Alex ordered enough food. On her way there she will stop by to get some pizza and some potstickers as well. Maybe she can get some wings too, and definetely some fries. She shakes her head so she can stop thinking about food and gets back to work. 

After dropping her new story at Cat's office she heads down as fast as she can, while seeming human of course. On her way to her sister's apartment, well, Maggie's and Alex's apartment, she gets the beer they asked for as well as a couple of pizzas, the potstickers, some hot wings and the fries. She can barely see her way through the busy street but she makes it to the front door of the couple's building. She is trying to balance all the food so she can open the door when a kind voice interrupts her.  
"Oh my, let me help you with that", the person says, while they open the door for her.   
"Thanks!", Kara answers while entering the bulding, "I can barely see what's in front of me", she says with a chuckle.  
"I can see that", the person says, "You have enough food to feed an entire family. Are you having friends come over?", the person asks.  
"Yeah, but it's not at my place, I'm just helping my sister out"  
While they continue the chit chat, they both enter the elevator.  
"What floor are you going to?", the kind stranger asks.  
"Uhm, 7", Kara answers.  
"Mmh, funny, me too".  
The elevator ride is spend in silence, but it's not awkward, at least not for Kara. She could easily carry all the food with no problem, but since she is trying to appear as human as possible, she makes it seem like a struggle.   
When the elevator stops, the stranger let's Kara walk out first. With a small smile and a soft "thanks" Kara leaves the elevator. She starts walking to her sister's door but she can't help but notice that the stranger is practically right behind her. Once she stops at Alex's door, the stranger does as well.   
"So it seems we both came to the same place", the strangers says while knocking on the door.  
"Yeah...wait, you know Alex?!" Kara asks surprised.  
"I haven't had the pleasure, but I do know Detective Sawyer", the stranger says.   
"Oh, Maggie!"  
At that moment someone opens the door.  
"Oh my God, Kara! We literally just asked for some beers!", Alex says grabbing some of the food her sister is carrying.  
Now that Kara has a clear vision, she turns around to see the kind stranger she's been talking to.  
"Hi!", Kara says with her brighthest smile while extending one of her hands, "I'm Kara"  
The stranger takes her hand and gives her a small and well refined smile, "I'm Lena"  
"Nice to meet you, Lena, please", Kara says while allowing Lena to enter the apartment first.

Alex's and Maggie's place is just like Kara imagined it. It's the perfect combination between Alex's perfectionism, and Maggie's free style. It has a brick wall filled with all of their favorite albums. The kitchen is huge and oh so clean, with a bar separating it from the rest of the place. It's really open, and it also has a cute little balcony where a breakfast table and two chairs with some plants are. Kara enters the kitchen to place the beers and the rest of the food she was holding, only to find the kitchen already filled with food.   
"Really, Kara? We are gonna have tons of left overs with all the food you brought", Alex says.  
Maggie chuckles, "I don't think so, babe, not if Kara has any say in that"  
"You see, at least someone trusts in me", Kara answers.   
Alex just rolls her eyes while putting all the food Kara brought in plates for the guests to eat when they arrive.

Kara leaves the kitchen and finds Lena standing in front of the brick wall, staring at all the albums there.   
"Big music fan?", Kara asks.  
Lena turns around to look at Kara, small smile in place, "Classic more than anything"  
Kara nods. Honestly, she is not that into classic music.  
A voice interrupts them.  
"Lena! So good of you to come", Maggie says approiching them.  
Lena gives her a smile.  
"Of course, Detective, it was so kind of you to invite me", Lena answers.  
"Oh come on, Lena, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Maggie" Maggie says while showing off that smile full of dimples.  
"I know, I guess it's habit", Lena answers.  
"Well, we are not in your office nor in mine, so just relax, ok?" Maggie says.  
Lena nods and let's out a brief laugh.   
Kara is all but enthrilled in their brief interaction, when Maggie notices she hasn't introduced them yet.  
"Oh well, where are my manners? Kara, I want you to meet my friend, Lena Luthor, and Lena, I want you to meet my quite entertaining sister-in-law, Kara Danvers" Maggie tells them.  
Once Kara hears Lena's last name she is kind of in shock. A Luthor? She would have never have guessed that the kind and educated stranger was a Luthor. Lena can see the brief change in Kara's expression once she heard her last name. And well, it was expected. Everyone pulls the exact same face once they find out she is a Luthor.   
"Oh... well, we kinda already introuduced one another earlier", Kara says with a not so convincing smile.   
"Oh okay", Maggie says non chalantly, "well, since you guys arrived early, do you mind giving us a hand?"  
They both shake their heads and follow Maggie into the kitchen. Lena is asked to help arrange everything in the dining table, while Kara is asked to help keep the food warm in the kitchen.

While Lena continues helping in the dining table, Maggie goes back to the kitchen to fetch a few things. Once she enters the kitchen, the Danvers sisters are all over her.   
"Since when is a Luthor your friend?", Alex asks.  
"How you guys know each other?", Kara asks.  
"Has she ever mentioned anything to you in regards of what her brother did?"  
"What is she even doing here?"  
"Is it okay to leave her all alone out there?"  
Maggie is startled by all the questions being thrown her way, so she just closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and holds a finger up. At this, Alex shuts up immediately, giving Kara a slight punch on the shoulder to let her know that shee too, needs to shut up.  
"Okay, first of all, I don't think she's gonna steal anything from the apartment. She is the owner of a multi-billionare company after all", Maggies says, "Look guys, it's not that hard to believe than Lena and I can be friends. Her company works a lot with the NCPD department, specially with her technology, not to mention that at least 3 times a month her company is the target of robbery, and even worse, sometimes even she is the target of kidnapp. That's how we know each other. In between all the times we ask her to come over to the department or we go to her office, a friendship was built. She is hella smart, and can be quite funny, you just need time to get to know her", Maggie explains.  
This leaves the Danvers sisters feeling a bit odd... they were so quick to judge someone just by her last name. Specially Kara, she feels real bad about it. If anyone understands the burden of family, is her. After all, she remains to some people just "Superman's cousin".   
Alex and Kara share a quick look, and then look guiltily at Maggie.  
"Sorry, Mags... I just heard the last name and reacted", Kara says first.  
"Yeah, I mean, just knowing that she is your friend should have been enough for me. I'm sorry, babe", Alex says while giving Maggie a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I get it, guys, specially coming from you two", Maggies answers, "Just idk don't be too obvious about it, she has enough judgement in her life already".  
They both just nod. Maggie grabs some napkings and glasses and heads back outside once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party is in full swing. Everyone is chatting, eating, some people are dancing, and everybody is having a great time. Kara is talking to Winn and James when she sees Lena laughing with some other girl. They seem rather close, that's what she thinks, since Lena is grabbing her arm while laughing still. Kara was so caught up watching Lena and how she interact with that other girl she didn't notice the CEO was staring at her. Once she realizes she diverts her eyes to her cup, while a rather notorious blush creeps up her face.   
"What a dumb-dumb", Kara thinks. She really wants to look up to see if Lena is still watching her, but she would be too embarrased if that was the case. So she arranges her glasses and gets back to her conversation with Winn and James. 

Lena is talkig to this old friend, believe it or not she has friends, and her name is Lucy Lane. They became friends thanks to her father. Lucy's father was rather close with Lena's, and the two girls bonded due to their mutual hatred towards their fathers choices. They even went to boarding school together, where the pair of them were inseparable. Unfortunately, they had to part ways once highschool was over. Lucy pursued a carreer in the army, and Lena went to college to become an engineer while also getting a masters in business. Funny they bumped into each other here, at this little get together to celebrate the new home of Maggie and her girlfriend. 

"I still can't believe you know Maggie, Lee", Lucy says to Lena.  
"Well, I can't believe you know Alex!" Lena replies.  
"She is a special agent of some form. We've worked together in the past, and she is such a good person"  
"Sounds like maybe someone has a crush on Agent Danvers", Lena says playfully.  
"Oh God! You would love that, won't you?" Lucy answers.   
They both start laughing.  
"If memory doesn't fail me, you were the one to have a rather HUGE crush on our music teacher, right?" Lucy says laughing.  
"Oh my, Lu, that was ages ago! Besides, can you blame me? She was beautiful", Lena says smiling at the memory.  
"You have always had something for blondes, and speaking of, what is up with that girl who just won't stop staring at you?" Lucy asks while making a head motion towards Kara.  
Lena looks that way to find the blonde staring at her. She can feel her gaze analizing her every move, although funnily enough the blonde hasn't catched that now Lena is also staring at her.  
"Seems like you have a new fan, Le", Lucy says with a wink.  
"I highly doubt that, Lu..." Lena says almost in a whisper.  
Suddenly her eyes meets Kara's, and she tilts her head a little while giving the blonde the best smile she can muster.   
Kara is so startled by this, she looks down at the cup in her hand and her face becomes red in a matter of seconds. Lena is amused, and while Lucy catched the whole exchange, she just starts questioning her friend about what the hell just happened between those two.

\-------------------

The party is a complete success. Some people are a bit drunk, others danced all night long, the food is all gone, mostly thanks to Kara, and everybody had such a good time. Around 2:00 am people start leaving, and Lena and Lucy notice. Lucy is on her way to say goodbye to Alex while Lena says goodbye to Maggie. After all the pleasantries, Lucy is still talking to Alex, so Lena takes up this opportunity to go and say goodbye to the reporter. Kara is near the entrance with her friends, which Lena notice they both have a giant crush on the blonde. She wonders if Kara knows this, or maybe she is just oblivious, either way, she can definetely see why those two could have a crush on her. She is beautiful after all, and her laugh can fill up the entire room. Getting rid of those thoughts, Lena walks straight to Kara, with a huge grin on her face. Kara sees Lena approaching and stops her conversation.  
"I certainly hope I'm not interrupting anything", Lena says with a smile.   
Winn and James both say no at the same time.   
"Gentlemen, it was so nice to meet you two", after saying that Lena focuses her attention to Kara, "Ms. Danvers, it was a pleasure".  
Once Lena leans in to give Kara a kiss goodbye she whisphers in her ear, "it's rude to stare, didn't anyone told you?"  
When Lena retreats Kara is a mumbling mess. She rearenges her glasses and is barely capable of shaking her head no.   
Lucy is right behind Lena at this point, with Maggie and Alex behind her.   
They all say their goodbyes one more time and Lena and Lucy walk out the door. Alex notices her sister is all flushed but decides to ask her about it another time. 

In the mean time the party was amazing, so Alex and Maggie are eager to let everyone out the door so now they can have their own little celebration of their new place. Once everyone is out, Alex grabs Maggie by the waist and pushes her against the wall kissing her softly at first and then with a little more determination.  
"I guess now we can celebrate in our way, huh?", Maggies asks. Alex just nods her head and kisses her again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Supergirl or any of the characters. Comments are greatly appreciated. Any mistakes are mine, I do not have a beta. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Thanks!

**DEO quarters**

It's been an uneventful day. A small fire in the morning, a really dumb robbery, a kitten trapped in a tree, and while flying around the city 

Supergirl saw a car lose control so she just avoided a car crash. Kara is flying back to the DEO right now, hoping to have something interesting for 

the day. When she arrives, she goes straight to Alex's lab. 

"Hey, you, how's it going?", Alex asks looking up from her microscope.   
Kara let's out a long sigh.  
"Boring. Reaaaally boring", Kara answers.   
"Mmhm, same here. Now that everything seems to be under control, I can finally catch up with some research. Oh! So guess what?! Now that I have time 

to finally do proper research, I was talking to Mon-El and making different types of studies on him, you know? I wanted to see all the differences 

that you two have. I think it's weird that you have better powers than him, so I took some blood..." Alex started rambling about her research, while 

Kara just profusely ignored her. She doesn't mean to ignore her sister, is just that she doesn't really care about Mon-El or his powers. To be 

honest, Kara finds the dude quite annoying.   
Alex clears her throat, "Kara? Are you even listening to what I'm saying?", Alex asks.  
"What? I'm sorry, I tuned out", Kara says.  
"Is everything okay?", Alex asks worriedly.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just bored, and no offense, but Mon-El or talking about him bored me more", Kara explains.  
"Ok, ok, no big fan of the Daxam boy, I get it. Neither am I, I was just curious", Alex says.  
"Nerd", Kara whispers.  
"Hey! I heard that!", Alex says pointing a finger to Kara.   
Kara puts both hands on the air and starts laughing, "I'm only being honest here! Lucky you found Maggie though, 'cause for some reason she finds it 

adorable", Kara says making a face.  
Alex laughs along with her sister. Now that Kara mentioned Maggie a light goes on in her mind.  
"Speaking of Maggie, I just remembered I wanted to ask you something", Alex says.  
"What? Please, not love advice, you know I suck at that", Kara whines.  
"No, you big fool", Alex teases, "It's about Lena Luthor and you at our house warming get together. What did she told you when she was saying 

goodbye? You were oh-so-flustered!" Alex laughs.  
Kara's eyes go wide and her eyebrows pretty much disappear into her hair line. She is trying to keep it cool but fails epically.  
Alex raises an eyebrow and looks at her sister.  
"Why are you being weird?", Alex asks Kara.  
"Weird? What?! I-I'm not being weird", Kara huffs.  
"Kara, what did she told you?", Alex is going into protective mode, and Kara can see it. Why is she even making such a big deal out of this? It was 

nothing, really. She sighs.  
"Ok, first stop the protective mode, 'cause really it's nothing", Kara starts.  
Alex unfold her arms and relaxes a little. She is listening with full attention now.  
"When I arrived at your building I could barely see thanks to all the food I brought, and this stranger opened the door for me and we got together 

into the elevator and she was really nice to me and then we ended up at your doorstep and I thought 'Well, what a wonderful coincidence, she knows 

Alex and Maggie and she is nice so now we can be friends' and then you opened the door and took all that food from me and I was actually able to see 

her for the first time and we introduced ourselves. And Alex, she is really pretty and all I could think about is how that makes sense cause she 

seemed like such a nice girl, you know?" Kara explains to Alex, kind of in a hurry and with a lot of hand gestures. Alex can tell that her sister is 

a bit nervous saying this, but she doesn't quite understands why. So she just lets Kara finish before she can really think about this.  
"Anyway, we got into your place and then we found out she is a Luthor, right?", Alex just nods, "And then what Maggie told us, about being too quick 

to judge just for her lastname? That made me feel really bad. First I thought this girl was really nice and really pretty, and then I heard her 

lastname and it was as if I had never thought anything good about her, you know? And I'm sure she noticed! Her face changed once Maggie said her 

lastname, almost as if she is used to see the fear or rejection in people faces when they get to know her last name. I know she saw it on my 

face..." Kara looks down at the floor guiltily. She takes a deep breath and continues.  
"Anyway, once Maggie told us she is actually a good person and her friend, I tried to make amends or so, but I just couldn't pick up the courage to 

apologize and I started to look at her. She was talking to this other girl the entire night and they just couldn't stop laughing. I was so 

intrigued... but I wasn't subtle at all", Kara says blushing a little, "She caught me staring at her, so when she was leaving she just whispered in 

my ear 'it's rude to stare, didn't anyone told you?', and I just FREAKED OUT so much!"  
At hearing this Alex starts laughing. Like really laughing her ass off.  
"Hey! It's not even funny, Alex!! I was soo embarrased!", Kara starts complaining.   
"I-I'm sorry, it's just... ohmyGod, it sounds so... gay?", Alex says while laughing still.   
'GAY?', Kara thoughts. She didn't even consider that. Wait, is Lena gay?   
"Oh don't look so surprised", Alex says, "I mean, I know you never really think about that, but it sounds a lot to me like Lena was flirting with 

you"  
Kara remains quiet for a second, thinking about Alex's words.   
"You really think she was flirting with me?", Kara asks after a while.  
"Well, when she caught you staring what did she do?", Alex wants to know.  
"When I saw that she caught me she had her head tilted a little and she smiled at me", Kara remembers.  
"And then when she spoke to you at the end, did she sounded mad or uncomfortable?", Alex asks.  
"No, she whispered and smiled again. Sort of a smile", Kara says.  
"A smirk?", Alex asks with her eyebrows raised. I mean, as if this isn't obvious.  
"Yeah, I guess..." Kara almost but whispers. She stays silent and Alex can see her brain going 1000 miles per hour. She could never understood how 

her little sister can be so oblivious sometimes, specially when it comes to dating. She is always expecting the best out of everyone, and even 

though that is a noble sentiment, it makes it hard for her suitors to make it clear to her that they are actually interested in her in that way.  
"So, was she flirting with you?", Alex asks.  
Kara looks at Alex and a small smile appears on her face, "Yeah, I think she was", Kara answers  
"And? Do you like Lena back? Are you interested?", Alex is getting a bit excited.  
Now, this is something that they have never actually talked about. Kara's sexuality was never an issue, ever since she arrived on Earth she made it 

real clear that back in her planet averyone was bisexual basically. She was so surprised when she saw how people can be so resentful towards 

anything that is "different". But getting back on track, this could be Alex's first time to actually ask and show interest in a girl that Kara 

fancies. Not that there were many in the past, but Kara did used to have a huge crush with some girl back when she was in highschool. Alex never 

really asked her about her cause she was so confused at the time, so now they can talk about girls without it being weird.  
Kara thought about it for a little while.  
"Maybe, I don't know...She is really pretty, and she seems really nice and sophisticated, I don't think someone like her could like someone like me, 

though..", Kara said.  
"Are you crazy?! She would be an idiot to not find you attractive or interesting!", Alex can't believe Kara would think so little of herself.

They were about to continue their talk when they hear J'onn asking for them. Something about needing Supergirl for a small mission. They both go 

where J'onn and Winn are located, and J'onn starts filling them on all the details of the mission. It's quite simple; they just need Supergirl speed 

to take something to London. Evidently, National City is not the only city with government offices studying all of alien life in the Universe.  
Once Supergirls leave the building, Alex calls Maggie.

"Danvers! Is there a dead alien you want to show me?", Maggie answers after the second ring.  
Alex chuckles.  
"No, babe, something way cooler than that", Alex says with a huge smile on her face.  
"Oh really?", Maggie asks teasing, "Are we gonna have phone sex again?", she asks hopeful.  
"Oh, babe", Alex says tenderly, "Sorry, but no. This is gossip"  
"Well, I'm listening"  
"Remember that I told you I saw Kara all flustered and weird when Lena left from our house warming reunion?", Alex asks.  
"Yeaaah, did you found out why?", Maggie asks in return.   
"Well, long story short, Lenas was flirting with Kara and as it turns out, Kara is interested", Alex says.  
"Go, Little Danvers!", Maggie says laughing.  
"Babe, I was thinking that maybe since you know Lena, and I know Kara, maybe we could get them together?", Alex asks hopefully.  
"You want to play Cupid?"  
"Sounds like fun, and they liked each other! Plus, Kara could really use some help in that department", Alex answers.  
Maggie sighs, "I'm assuming you have a plan?", Maggies asks.  
"Well...." Alex says with a mischivieus smile on her face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena was sitting in her office at her desk. She was going through some financial reports, getting pretty bored to be honest, when her phone rang and 

startled her. On the screen she saw Detective Sawyer's ID. Lena smiled.

"Maggie! To what do I owe this pleasure?, Lena asked amused.  
"Hey, Lena how you've been?", Maggie asked.  
"Oh you know, working as if there is no tomorrow", Lena answered, "And you?"  
"Same", Maggie said with a chuckle, "but enough about work, tell me, do you remember my sister-in-law?" Maggie asked.  
Lena was a bit in shock. She raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, of course I do", Lena answered, "Blonde with glasses, seems rather... curious", Lena said with a smile, remembering how Kara was staring at 

her.  
"That's the one!", Maggie said, "Well, I'm gonna give you her number in case you ever need anything journalism related for your company. She works 

at CatCo. and believe me, she is an amazing writer. She actually mentioned something about wanting to do an interview with you, so she might call 

your assistant for that".  
Lena was surprised. Was the reporter really interested in an interview? She shrugh her shoulders and a smug smile covered her face. After all, no 

one could really resist her.   
"That won't be necessary. When your sister-in-law calls I'll ask my assistant to pass her through immediately", Lena said.  
Now, that was impulsive. Maggie was amused with the conversation.  
"Great! Tell me, you have somewhere to write down the number?", Maggie asked.  
"Yes, fire away...", Lena answered.

Maggie gave Lena Kara's number and pretty much after that the call was done. She texted Alex, "She has it now. She'll be expecting an interview ;)". 

once she hit send, Maggie had a very pleased smile on her face.

Alex received Maggie's text while at her lab at the DEO. She couldn't avoid giggling when she read the text. This was gonna be real fun. After 

making sure no one was hearing she called her sister.

"Hey, Alex! How's it going?", Kara's sunny voice came through the phone.  
"Great! how 'bout you?", Alex asked.  
"Ughhh, busy! I have Snapper breathing down my neck with my next story. I need to give him something good by the end of the week or I'm done", Kara 

said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"Come on, don't worry so much about it! I'm prettu sure that you'll get something amazing to write about, or rather someone", Alex said.  
"Someone? How come?", Kara asked confused.  
"Well, remember how Maggie and Lena are friends?", Kara didn't answered but she nodded with the suspision that her sister was planning something, 

"So Lena was talking to Maggie and she mentioned something about needing to get some good press or so, and Maggie thought it was a good idea to 

offer your services as a reporter! Lena will be expecting a call from you for an interview and you get your story for this week! It's a win-win for 

everyone", Alex said trying to sound as nonchalantly as possible but failing epically.   
There was a silence on the other line, and Alex was only waiting for her sister to start yelling at her or something. After a few seconds, Alex 

heard a long sigh on the other line.  
"Alex... Lena is expecting my call?", Kara asked. A small smile was trying to break through.  
"Uhm, yeah...", Alex said.  
"Mmhmm... well, do you have her number?", Kara asked.  
"Yes! I'm gonna send you her contact number through text, alright?"  
"Ok,thanks. And Alex?", Kara said.  
"Yes?", Alex answered.  
"You are an idiot", Kara said and hung up. The reporter held her phone to her chest and a huge smile appeared on her face. She was going to 

interview Lena. Crap, she was going to interview Lena Luthor, not just Lena herself and now she needed to start thinking about her questions cause 

she sure as hell don't want to appear like an idiot infront of her. Oh God, what did Kara knew about running a multi-millionare company?! NOTHING 

that's what! Shit, she sprinted into her office and started doing some serious research in her computer.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr in case you guys want to check it out
> 
> aferrandomealarealidad.tumblr.com
> 
> stop by and say hi (:


End file.
